


A Flower in Her Hair and a Kiss on Her Lips

by call-me-cee (cls1606)



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, cute romantic vibe, little drabble, obviously an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/pseuds/call-me-cee
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt from menac-ika: "Hiii, Luminara/Anakin with “flowers”!!!!"
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luminara Unduli
Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Flower in Her Hair and a Kiss on Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menac_ika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menac_ika/gifts).



She could sense him hanging back out of sight. Luminara sighed inaudibly and tried to focus on what Obi-Wan was saying, but honestly, the man could wax poetic about the most ridiculous things. Grubs, really? She tried to be generous of spirit. _Some_ one must find this interesting, Obi-Wan couldn’t be the only one. 

“-and then it slid up my nose and ate my brain.” 

“What?” Luminara jerked back, alarmed, but Obi-Wan was pursing his lips at her, narrow-eyed and pretending to be put out. 

“I’m boring you to tears, aren’t I,” he sighed ruefully. 

“Well, I’m certainly not _crying_ …yet.” She smirked. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll see if I can’t find Anakin somewhere. I’ve sat through enough of his tirades on speeder engineering that he owes me at least one more session on biologics.” He strode off purposefully, giving Luminara a jaunty wave. 

Luminara waited until he was out of sight, then turned slightly and called, “He’s gone.” When Anakin didn’t answer after a moment, she turned completely, only to be swept up in strong arms and a chaste but insistent kiss pressed to her lips. 

“Hi,” she breathed when he released her. 

“Hi.” Luminara was pretty sure Anakin’s smile could power its own solar system. “I wanted to see you before I left,” he continued. 

“Here I am.” She traced his cheekbones with her hands. 

“Here you are,” he smiled softly, gazing into her eyes. Luminara _felt_ his love, like rays of sunshine falling on a field of flowers. 

“I have to go,” Anakin said, “but I found something that I thought you would like.” He raised his hand and she felt him putting something under her headdress, over her ear. He was the only person she allowed that familiarity, and even then, she was glad they were alone in the hall. As she brought her hand up to feel whatever it was that Anakin had brought her, he leaned in for a last quick kiss before saying, “I’ll see you when we get back, alright?”

“Alright,” she replied and watched him walk away with a spring in his step. 

She wore that flower for days until he came home. 


End file.
